


In Real Life

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Interns & Internships, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Вообще у Лайтвуда был весьма скудный опыт интернет-знакомств. Точнее даже не так: у него в принципе был скудный опыт знакомств. Единственные его отношения были с братом девушки его лучшего друга. И то лишь потому, что Себастьян сам проявил инициативу. Впрочем, порвал с Алеком опять же Себастьян. По этой причине Иззи взяла брата за грудки, встряхнула, отобрала его телефон и завела ему аккаунт в каком-то приложении знакомств для геев.





	In Real Life

Алек жутко нервничал, вытирая потные ладони о джинсы. Он сидел в этом модном кафетерии «Вспышка», где тусовались всякие хипстеры и им подобные. Кофе, кстати, здесь был не так хорош, как о нем говорили, зато цены на него непомерно завышены. А все из-за того, что какой-то там новомодный блоггер расхвалил эту дыру, сделав ее супер популярным местом. Яблоку упасть негде.

Парень вздохнул и нервно проверил телефон, опасаясь, что Магнус, с которым у них назначено свидание вслепую, смотался отсюда едва поняв, что Алек не такой уж и лакомый кусочек. Вообще у Лайтвуда был весьма скудный опыт интернет-знакомств. Точнее даже не так: у него в принципе был скудный опыт знакомств. Единственные его отношения были с братом девушки его лучшего друга. И то лишь потому, что Себастьян сам проявил инициативу. Впрочем, порвал с Алеком опять же Себастьян.

По этой причине Иззи взяла брата за грудки, встряхнула, отобрала его телефон и завела ему аккаунт в каком-то приложении знакомств для геев. Алек скептически отнесся к этой идее, а пообщавшись с местным контингентом лишь укрепился в своем мнении, потому что 8 из 10 писавших ему парней либо присылали фотки своего члена, либо интересовались размером прибора Алека, либо предлагали перепихнуться.

Когда ему написал Магнус, то сообщение гласило:

«Привет, Красавчик ;) »

Доведенный до ручки Алек, ответил:

«Скажи, что ты не один из тех, кто пришлет мне фото своего члена?»

С его стороны это был чистой воды крик души, но Магнус принял все за шутку, а Алек не стал его разубеждать.

В итоге их переписка превратилась в ежедневный ритуал: они просыпались, заглядывая в сообщения, засыпали желая друг другу доброй ночи и прощались лишь на время сна. Магнус стал тем, кому Алек писал в первую очередь, чтобы поделиться какими-либо эмоциями, Магнус был незаменим и очень важен. А еще он постоянно предлагал встретиться, на что Алек робко отказывался, объясняя это тем, что он не слишком-то хорош в общении. Но в последнее время Магнус был настойчив, как никогда, да и переписывались они уже несколько месяцев, так что Алек решил наступить на горло своим комплексам.

Потому он торчал в этом месте, выбранном Магнусом, и ждал его, как верный Хатико. Только потел без меры и нервничал, как Наташа Ростова перед первым балом.

— Привет, ты Алек? — раздался знакомый мурлыкающий голос. Конечно, по телефону он звучал иначе, но Лайтвуд не спутал бы интонации.

— Да, это я! — сообщил он, неловко вскакивая и звонко стукаясь о стол.

Они смотрели друг на друга некоторое время и… пытались скрыть разочарование.  
На аватарке Александр выглядел, как модель нижнего белья: в обтягивающей дизайнерской майке, с аккуратной укладкой. Хотя парень и пояснял, что это фото делала Иззи в профессиональной студии, а в жизни он выглядит иначе, но Магнус не ждал такой разницы. Колоссальной разницы! Всклокоченные волосы, никогда не встречавшиеся с расческой, растянутый, совершенно не модный свитер, широкие, заношенные джинсы. Других фоток Алек не скидывал, заверяя, что их у него мало, и он не любитель делать селфи или смотреться в зеркало.

Что касалось Магнуса, то он всегда присылал свои селфи. Много селфи. И никогда Алек не мог представить, что Бейн будет выглядеть так эпатажно! Да Руби Родд из Пятого Элемента и то нервно курил в сторонке, по сравнению с Магнусом Бейном! А Алек, скромный, застенчивый Алек, жутко стеснялся своего нового знакомого и того, что на них таращится чуть ли не каждый человек в этом треклятом кафе!

Оба заняли места за столиком.

— Я не сильно опоздал? — промурлыкал Магнус, стараясь смотреть в меню, а не на Алека.

— Эм… нет. Я знал, что ты не успеешь вовремя. Так что не волнуйся.

И если в переписке, в купе с веселым смайликом подобная фраза выглядела, как милое подтрунивание, то сказанные холодным тоном слова с хмурым взглядом казались Магнусу обвинением.

— Что ж… — проговорил Бейн, теряя свою игривость, и переходя на сугубо вежливый тон, — надеюсь, тебе здесь нравится, и приятная атмосфера скрасила мое отсутствие.

— Честно говоря, я вряд ли появлюсь здесь еще раз, — прямолинейный Алек даже не подумал, что следует солгать, чтобы не обижать парня. — Кофе здесь отвратительный, а сама атмосфера… не для меня.

Алек хмурился, потому что был слишком смущен повышенным вниманием, смущен присутствием Магнуса. Что касалось Бейна, то он воспринял Алека, как высокомерного сноба, и уже поглядывал на часы, намереваясь слинять, воспользовавшись первым попавшимся предлогом.

— Я … эм… принес тебе кое-что, — пробубнил Лайтвуд, вытаскивая из своего потрепанного рюкзака, украшенного самодельными брелками из микросхем и каких-то плат, книгу. — Это Театр Моэма. Ты упоминал, что хочешь его почитать.

Магнус улыбнулся, польщенный таким вниманием и вместе с тем не имеющий представления, куда ему запихнуть эту книженцию. Его сумка была небольшой, но умещала электронную читалку, в которую он уже купил это произведение.

— Как… аутентично, — он принял подарок, после чего они погрузились в гнетущее молчание.

Алек в принципе был молчуном и компьютерным червем. Вся его работа и хобби — копошение перед монитором. Максимум его разговоров — командный чат, когда они кланом ходили в очередной рейд. В принципе, Магнус и сам знал об этом, ведь каждый раз когда он звонил, Лайтвуд отвечал короткими, рубленными репликами, предоставляя вести беседу Бейну.

В этот момент Магнусу позвонила Катарина. Он ловко принял звонок, восхваляя небеса за такую подругу.

— Привет, Маггс, я хотела спросить, куда ты убрал эскизы для показа?

— О! Вы не можете найти эскизы? — спросил Магнус. — Тогда я сейчас приеду.

— Да не стоит! — сразу же отмахнулась Катарина. — Я же знаю, как ты ждал встречи с этим своим Александром. Это не срочно.

— Да, да, я все понимаю, — подтвердил Бейн, — но что поделать, если я сам убрал их так, что никто не может найти. Дома у меня есть еще экземпляр, я заскочу туда и привезу их вам.

Не сразу сообразившая в чем дело Лосс на мгновение зависла, после чего с сочувствием спросила:

— Все так плохо? Он ужасен?

— Обсудим при встрече. Я буду, — Магнус взглянул на наручные часы, — через час.

— Встречаемся в нашем обычном баре. Напьемся и забудем обо всем, — подтвердила Катарина.

— До встречи, — попрощался Магнус и повесил трубку. — Александр, прости, срочные дела.

Бейн торопливо поднялся, вытаскивая кошелек и бросая на столик деньги.

— Я заплачу, — возразил Алек.

— Настаиваю! Это компенсация за то, что ты меня столько ждал, да еще и встреча завершается так быстро по моей вине, а теперь извини. Еще созвонимся.

Алек грустно улыбнулся ему на прощание, не став пояснять, что динамики у современных телефонов слишком громкие, и когда говоришь не через гарнитуру, то слышно все слова собеседника на том конце линии. Так и закончилась их встреча, после которой и виртуальное общение сошло на нет. Впрочем, ни один из них не сожалел об этом, ведь они не понравились друг другу. Хотя, конечно, от привычек сложно избавиться. А за те месяцы, что они вели переписку, довели до автоматизма репосты, пожелания доброго утра и доброй ночи. Жить без друга в телефоне стало как-то не по себе. Неудобно, но не смертельно.

***

 

Так прошло полтора месяца. Алек более-менее оклемался и отказался от интернет-знакомств, переживая свою несостоявшуюся влюбленность в того, кого он сам себе придумал, но при встрече в том кафе так и не обнаружил. Магнус оказался другим. А потому Иззи, дав Алеку небольшой отпуск, вновь принялась за сводничество, только теперь иного толка. Она, как профессиональный фотограф, обозначила его своим плюс один, и таскала на все мероприятия, куда ее звали, заблаговременно принарядив строптивого братца.

На одной из таких тусовок и случилась их встреча с Магнусом. Алек понуро таращился на так называемое произведение искусства, которое выглядело как две волнистых линии красного цвета, перечеркнутые одной черной. В этот момент за его спиной раздался до боли знакомый, мурлыкающий голос.

— Понравилась картина?

Алек вздохнул, обернувшись к нему, и отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, Магнус, я не ценитель подобного сорта живописи.

Лайтвуд изучающее мазнул взглядом по Бейну. Тот был одет не так ужасно, как в их первую встречу и казался тем же Магнусом, который присылал ему ежедневные селфи. От осознания этого стало как-то грустно.

— Александр? — изумился Бейн. — Ты же не любитель светских тусовок. Да и приглашения сюда сложно достать.

— Меня сестра затащила, — пояснил Лайтвуд, нервно запуская ладонь в свою тщательно уложенную шевелюру.

Магнус отследил это движение, как и весь гардероб парня.

— В тот раз ты выглядел… иначе.

— Ты и сам не такой, как при первой встрече, — отбил подачу Алек, но затем все же пояснил. — В тот раз был настоящий я, а это детище Иззи, которая принарядила своего страшненького братца, чтобы с ним можно было в люди выйти.

— Ну… эта версия нравится мне больше, — улыбнулся Магнус.

В этот момент их компанию разбавила Изабель, не заметившая, что Алек общается с кем-то.

— Хей, большой брат, я там познакомилась с одним красавчиком из твоей лиги. Идем, представлю.

— Нет, Изз, спасибо, — смутившись, пробормотал Лайтвуд.

— Ой, да брось! Он не такая паскуда, как тот парень по переписке, который побрезговал сказать тебе в глаза, что ты ему не понравился. Этого зовут Рафаэль, и он очень прямолинеен, я бы сказала даже слишком. Почти как ты, только грубее. Думаю, вы с ним поладите.

— Рафаэль хоть и играет за его лигу, но уже давно состоит в отношениях с Саймоном Льюисом, — недовольно подсказал Магнус.

Когда девушка обернулась к нему, то с интересом осмотрела парня.

— Кажется, я вас уже где-то видела, но не могу вспомнить. Я Изабель Лайтвуд, фотограф.

— А я паскуда, которая по вашему мнению побрезговала сказать Александру, что он мне не понравился.

Доброжелательность Иззи, как рукой сняло.

— Магнус Бейн, значит, — протянула она, после чего вновь обернулась к брату. — Алек, прости, я не знала, что он здесь будет! В следующий раз постараюсь уточнить список гостей! Ты как?

Лайтвуд и без того чувствовал себя странно и неловко, потому лишь буркнул:

— Все хорошо.

— Уверен? Ты же страдал по этому мудаку больше месяца! Хотя если ты все ему высказал, о том, что слышал слова Катарины через динамик, и…

— Хватит, Изз! — простонал он. — Давай просто уйдем отсюда.

Девушка кивнула.

— Извини за это, Магнус, — попрощался он с растерянным Бейном, который и сам был готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.

***

 

Следующие несколько дней Магнус умирал от угрызений совести и собирался позвонить Алеку (если, конечно, тот не внес его в черный список), но все никак не решался, обдумывая как лучше извиниться. Оказалось, что просить прощения лучше всего на пьяную голову. Так, проторчав целый вечер в баре с кучей коктейлей и верными друзьями, Магнус все же набрал нужный номер.

Но, как выяснилось, алкоголь помимо того, что награждает смелостью, еще и путает язык. В итоге вместо извинений, Бейн нес какую-то околесицу, про невероятную задницу Алека, его красивые глаза и обитание в телефоне. Слова и мысли были настолько разрознены, что Лайтвуд в принципе ничего не понял, кроме того, что Магнус уже в дрова, а потому предложил забрать его и отвезти домой.

Бейн с готовностью скинул адрес бара (славься возможность пересылать сообщения!), и принялся ждать. Правда, ждало Алека лишь тело, ибо опьяненный разум предпочел ретироваться до наступления лучших времен. Очнулся Магнус в незнакомой квартире и возненавидел себя, решив, что снял кого-то в баре, но уже нихрена не помнит.

Приняв душ и почистив зубы собственным указательным пальцем, он кое-как добрел до кухни, мечтая напиться холодной, отрезвляющей воды, но вместо этого столкнулся с Алеком, который жарил блинчики. Волосы парня были привычно растрепаны, обнаженный торс укрыт только фартуком, а классную задницу обтянули мягкие домашние штаны. В этот миг Магнус забыл о головной боли, потому что у него появился новый, неизведанный доселе фетиш.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он.

Алек вздрогнул, обернулся и кивнул в ответ, после чего сказал:

— Я оставил для тебя лекарство около графина. И кофе почти готов, сейчас.

Он выключил конфорку, подхватывая приготовленные блинчики, которые переставил на стол, после чего направился к кофеварке. Закончив хлопотать над напитком, он водрузил его рядом с тарелкой и сказал:

— Приятного аппетита.

Магнус выдавил тоскливую улыбку, выпил лекарства и плюхнулся на предложенное ему место. Алек же сел напротив и молчаливо уткнулся в тарелку. Бейн хотел было начать какой-либо разговор, но все еще не отошел от похмелья, потому с большим интересом наблюдал за тем, что ему предложили. Блинчики с его любимым кленовым сиропом и кофе, попробовав который Магнус окончательно обомлел.

— Со сливками, одной ложкой сахара и капелькой лимонного сока? — уточнил он.

Алек кивнул.

— Я помню, какой ты любишь.

— Черт… мы похожи на разведенную пару.

Лайтвуд улыбнулся этому сравнению, но никак его не прокомментировал.

— Извини за тот раз. Я просто… растерялся. Ты был таким идеальным, а потом оказалось… Ну… глупо, знаю, но я дизайнер и внешний вид имеет для меня большое значение. Тот твой свитер я до сих пор вижу в кошмарах! Хотя речь не о том… В общем, я ощущаю себя мудаком!

— Не стоит, все нормально. Я ведь тоже… скажем так, был от тебя не в восторге. Тот твой наряд чересчур… Просто чересчур.

— Дорогой мой, он из последней коллекции! Писк моды!

— Ты мне больше нравился не таким… вызывающим, — подытожил Алек. — Я не люблю внимание, а на нас таращились все посетители той злополучной кофейни.

— Кстати о «Вспышке», мы в итоге сходили туда с друзьями, и ты оказался прав: кофе отвратительный!

Алек ухмыльнулся.

— И совершенно не стоит своих денег.

Магнус покивал, делая жадный глоток из своей чашки, после чего протянул:

— Я… не особенно помню что вчера было.

— Не волнуйся, ты что-то бессвязно лепетал по телефону, а потом скинул мне адрес. Когда я приехал, ты уже спал.

— И ты притащил меня сюда?

Лайтвуд пожал плечами.

— Я же не знаю, где ты живешь. Но не беспокойся, я уступил тебе свою кровать и всю ночь играл с друзьями, так что никакие лишние факторы не портили твоего сна.

— Ты слишком мил, Александр. Неужели не все рыцари вымерли?

Тот неопределенно пожал плечами и откусил кусок блина, стараясь избежать очередного неловкого момента.

— Так… что теперь? — решил в лоб спросить Магнус. — Сходим на свидание еще раз или останемся друзьями?

Алек покраснел и смущенно потер шею.

— Я бы не возражал попытаться снова. Только без последних криков моды и слишком стремных мест для встречи. Если ты не против?

Магнус хмыкнул.

— Идет. Но и ты, пожалуйста, не убивай мое чувство прекрасного, скрывая свое роскошное тело за отвратительными свитерами.

— Принято, — кивнул Алек.

Они закончили завтракать, после чего Магнус заказал себе такси, а на прощание обнял Лайтвуда, искренне ему улыбнувшись.

— Я рад, что мы поговорили и все выяснили.

— А я рад, что теперь ты снова живешь в моем телефоне, — перефразировал тот пьяные бредни Бейна.

Магнус рассмеялся и сказал:

— Увидимся на свидании.

— Увидимся на свидании, — Алек улыбнулся ему и закрыл дверь.

Жизнь возвращалась в привычное русло: у него снова был Магнус, только теперь не выдуманный, а реальный, со всеми своими заскоками и недостатками. Вот только Лайтвуд грустно смотрел на телефон, размышляя, когда ему можно будет написать сообщение, потому что когда он вернулся дожаривать блинчики, то один из них вышел похожим на носорога. Но Магнус опередил его, скинув выступление одного стендап-комика, высмеивавшего того художника, чья картина так не понравилась Алеку на выставке. От этого на сердце стало тепло и уютно. Ведь что ни говори, но то комфортное и теплое общение, которое они поддерживали пару месяцев значило куда больше разочарования во внешности и манерах. Со временем они привыкнут и к таким проявлениям друг друга, ведь для этого они будут ходить на свидания и общаться с большей откровенностью, чем та, которая была раньше. Потому Лайтвуд сфотографировал блин в форме носорога и отправил его Магнусу, счастливо улыбаясь.


End file.
